<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Water dripping down by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401882">Water dripping down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All my anon works put together [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Family Reunions, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Reunions, Self-Hatred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno angst with Phil coming in for the save somewhat.</p><p>Again my love for angst made me write this so yeah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All my anon works put together [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Water dripping down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno watches as the water morphs and bends his reflection. He usually couldn't stand to look at himself especially after the festival. When he found himself in some sort of a mirror or reflection all he could see was his bloodthirsty eyes along with blood being smeared all over his face and clothing like a monster. </p><p>Of course he already knew he was a freak but seeing it as a constant reminder, never letting him rest, well it wore thin in his mental stability. His retirement wasn't going like he had planned either. The voices demanded blood no matter what. He was running on fumes.</p><p>But this water here. Though it was icy to the touch and unfriendly to anyone that dared step into it. It held fondness unlike Techno had ever seen.  For when he looked into it he saw a man. A very tired man. He didn't see the blood. He didn't feel the sickness that bubbled up from even a small glance at his own face unlike those potion bottles. </p><p>He just saw himself in his most pure and unaltered form, ironic really. He loved watching the water flow by not caring for what it did. It had become a pastime for him. Relaxing and calming. He found himself seeking out any excuse to escape the place he called home in order to seek out that comforting water. Knowing that it held no anger towards him and for the things he did.</p><p> </p><p>Just like any other day Techno found himself by the waterside. Taking in the view of the squids that swam below the water surface threatening to break the water tension and expose themselves to the frigid air.</p><p>The sound of snow crunching made his back tense as his fingers reflexively wrapped around the grip of his sword. He didn't make a move to turn though waiting for whoever it was to make the first move. He knew it wasn't someone that had walked by before. He would have remembered the sound of their footsteps. </p><p>A habit he gained from sleeping on the battlefield. ‘Remember your allies and attack anyone who doesn't sound remotely close to them’ he hated the way his blood rushed to his ears at any unknown sounds parking and prodigy for more. Lying in wait for any danger that may bare it's ugly fangs towards him.</p><p>The footsteps fell short as they got closer. He waited in silence keeping his breath low and even. He closed his eyes concentrating.</p><p>“You're a hard man to find” a light voice came out with a slight laugh to it. Techno's ear pricked at the voice. He slowly let his grip loosen on the sword before he turned around. Calm blue eyes met his wide crimson ones. He gave a shaky step towards the blond man afraid that this was just his mind playing tricks on him. </p><p>“Phil” his voice had gone weak at the sheer emotion that was pulsing through him. The older man gave a small smile. “I'm here techno…” he looked around “you didn't make it easy though” his laugh cut through Techno’s very soul. Phil was back right before his very eyes. </p><p>“I-i'm sorry that i just left after all I did” Techno began to talk, feeling suddenly very guilty for leaving everyone behind without a word. He watched as Phil shook his head “Techno you did what you thought was best” he took a few steps closer to Techno closing the distance immensely between the two. </p><p>“I just did so much wrong i felt like...no one would even want to see me again.. I'm sure they all hate me” Techno confessed lowering his head, feeling his walls fall down as he relaxed with Phil now standing before him.</p><p>He lifted his head up slightly to look up  with hopeful eyes as Phil gave a small nod placing his hand to his chin thinking “you could have stayed i'm sure they forgive you...well” he laughed at the thought letting his hands fall back at his sides “maybe not everyone”. </p><p>Techno sighed “yeah i pissed off a lot of people” Phil reached over to Techno grasping his shoulder “why don't we go inside and talk...i'm sure you've missed that being all alone out here” Techno relished in the warmth his hand had given him.</p><p>“Yeah…sure Phil”</p><p>The two walked in comforting silence back to the small cottage Techno had built for himself. Soon the once quiet and uncomfortable house became something Techno enjoyed staying in. Maybe he didn't need that water outside to be his comfort anymore. </p><p>Maybe he just needed someone that understood him to be there for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>